The Changing Tide
by jedimasterkenobi
Summary: What if the battle is different from an alternate dimension?Everyone will battle to their last. Ranging from the Defenders of Hogwarts to the founders.Feel free to take a look inside the story.
1. The Battle Plan

_**What if the battle is played out differently? I don't own any of the characters except for the four special people which will be introduced in the next chapter .The credit goes to J.K. Rowlings.**_

Hogwarts School For Witches and Wizards:

Everything is a blur. With many coloured spells being cast back and forth between Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. Every student, including Harry and the Order watch them dueling with each other with such a ferocity it makes it hard to find out where McGonagall and Snape are.

After more than a few minutes of dueling with many awesome displays of spells and charms, Professor Snape deflects spells cast from McGonagall and has silently been directing the spells to the new Dark Arts teacher and Muggle Studies teacher. Amycus and Alecto Carrow respectively, while they are rushing to his aid. The spells have struck them hard and they have collapsed to the floor groaning. Following this, Professor Snape tries to transform while escaping from Professor McGonagall's fury, with spells being cast in his direction. He has managed to succeed, escaping by jumping out of the glass panels of the Great Hall.

"COWARD!" Professor McGonagall screams in anger when she sees Professor Snape is out of her range of spells. She starts to cast flame charms all over the Great Hall to warm the students up while they are cheering over the dismissal of Professor Snape.

Suddenly Hogwarts quickly darkens, their happiness quickly fades away, as they hear the voice of Lord Voldemort whispering in their ears. It is telling them they have one hour to hand in Harry Potter or the school will be attacked. Many students start to panic, cry or scream in fear when they hear Voldemort's announcement. When Voldemort finishes speaking, everyone begins to stare at Harry.

Pansy Parkinson from the Slytherin House starts to yell at everyone to grab him to prevent Voldemort from attacking the school. However, Professor McGonagall and the rest of the students start to defend Harry and ask Mr. Filch the caretaker to lead the Slytherin House to the dungeons .

"I do hope that you have a good reason for coming here Potter" said McGonagall.

Harry replies "I'm acting on Dumbledore's orders. I need time, as much as you can give me. Evacuate as many students as you can through the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor. I do not wish anyone to die for me at all"

McGonagall nods to him and says "Do what you have to do Potter. We will secure the castle."

Watching Harry, Ron and Hermione leave the great hall, McGonagall hurries forward to the Order of Phoenix group whose members are creating battle plans for the defence of Hogwarts from the invasion of Voldemort's forces. Madam Pince the librarian and Madam Pomfrey are instructed to evacuate students who are underage or want to be out of the crossfire.

Overhearing the conversation while hurrying towards them, McGonagall hears Lupin say "Arthur and I will take a few fighters and defend from the grounds. The teachers will activate every single defence of Hogwarts while Kingsley, Bill and Charlie will take some fighters and shoot spells from the Astronomy, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw towers at a range."

One of the unknown members asks "But what about the secret passages and corridors?"

"Leave that to us. No one gets there faster than us " Fred and George, the Weasley twins answer.

"Okay, I totally agree with the twins on this due to the fact that they can travel fast all over Hogwarts. Does anyone have any more questions?" Kingsley asks.

"I have something to share." answers McGonagall "Dumbledore and I have been developing this spell which might be extremely useful to our cause. However it has never been tested at all. I will need some time to cast the spell but someone will need to cover me while I'm casting it."

Kingsley frowns and replies "That's unfortunate but we really do not have anyone to spare at the moment except for Molly Weasley. Minerva, much as I hate to say this but we don't have much choice. It is a risk worth taking but only cast the spell after activating all defences. Molly, your second task will be to protect Minerva when the Defence spells are totally activated which means you, Flitwick and Slughorn will create an extremely strong shield over Hogwarts."

Molly replies "Of course. I will do my best" then turning to face McGonagall saying "Don't worry my dear. I will not let them get you as long as I am around"

Minerva smiles in reply.

Author's Note : That is my first chapter of The Changing Tide. What are your thoughts and views about this chapter? Please let me know before I continue this story. Thank you and have a nice day.


	2. Hogwarts Defences

Previously on The Changing Tides Chapter 1

Kingsley frowned and said **"That's unfortunate but we really do not have anyone to spare at the moment except for molly. Minerva ,much as I hate to say this but we don't have much choice .It is a risk worth taking but only cast the spell after activating all defences .Molly,your second task will be to protect Minerva when the Defence spells are totally activated which means you,Flitwick and Slughorn will create an extremely strong shield over Hogwarts."**

Molly replied to Kingsley **"Of course.I will do my best" she turned to face McGonagall and said "Don't worry my dear.I will not let them get you as long as I am around"**

Minerva smiled.

After discussing all types of battle plans and improvising it, the order split up and take their battle formations. Flitwick , Molly and Slughorn took up positions outside the castle and chanted incantations of various spells which include **"Protego Maxima"**,**"Fianto Duri","Repello Muggletum".**

This had cause a big blue shield to form around the school and into the grounds.

Professor Flitwick muttered an ancient language of great complexity which had resulted in the wind blowing stronger than ever before to make things difficult for death eaters to fly in Hogwarts and attack the castle from the air.

Professor Sprout is muttering to herself as she is deep in thought on what kind of plants she will use while planting harmful herbology plants such as Mandrakes ,Venomous Tentacular and several other plants as she went around Hogwarts making traps from the ground .

Professor McGonagall started to cast defensive charms at every knight armor , battlements and every furniture and animate them with traps at every entrance which she can think casting a spell at the last furniture near the windows, McGonagall saw peeves and bloody baron floating over to her .

"Professor McGonagall, what is going on?" asked the Bloody Baron

"**I'm afraid that Lord Voldermort is going to invade this castle sooner than we must be prepared for anything that happens .Baron, I will need you and the other ghost to do some spying and comfort every non-death eaters as you go."**Minerva explained

Out of a sudden a voice called out to Professor McGonagall **"Can Peevsie help?" **asked Peeves

Slowly shaking his head at Peeves, Bloody Baron slowly started to float away thinking no matter what Peeves do ,it will make things a few minutes of silence,he heard a strange croaking reply coming from McGonagall **"Of course help will be greatly appreciated"**

Bloody Baron turned around to stare at her disbelievingly in shock.

"**Oooohhhhh….. tell me !Tell me! What can Peevsie do?"** asked Peeves gleefully.

McGonagall replied **"You can help with slowing death eaters down and assist Pomona Sprout in throwing heavy things and plants at the death eaters through the windows.I will give you permission to do so except for harming my allies"**

Peeves happily saluted at McGonagall and flew off gleefully, rubbing his hands and is deep in thought as he floated away grabbing any heavy materials he can find.

McGonagall smiled in satisfaction and happily recalled on various things peeves and other students such as Fred and George causing havoc at Dolores Umbridge's rule at Hogwarts.A sudden rush of footsteps broke off her train of rolled her sleeve and shouted at the remaining statues of Hogwarts with a wave **"Piertotum Locomotor!"**

The ground trembles as all stone soldiers jumped from the floor ,being animated from started to shout to them all **"Hogwarts is threatened! Man the boundaries ,Protect us!Do your duty to our school ! " **as the stone soldiers started to march towards the boundaries of Hogwarts. Molly Weasley was finding McGonagall when she saw the stone statues coming out from the entrance , she silently walked towards McGonagall taking in the animation spell that McGonagall had molly, she was so excited that she told molly gleefully **"I've always wanted to do that spell "**

Molly slowly looked at McGonagall and thought** "That is not the Minerva I used to know ". **Molly told McGonagall quickly **" We need to cast the spell quickly before the death eaters attack"** .McGonagall nodded and said **"Let's 's head to the Great Hall which I'm sure will have enough space to cast the spell".**

Molly said to McGonagall** "Give me a few minutes with my daughter I'll find you in the Great Hall "**and she left to force Ginny to evacuate until Harry and the rest of the Weasley family saw them arguing , they went to stop them and decided that Ginny will stay in the Room of Requirements.Molly started to move everyone out of the great hall for safety reasons if the spell had gone haywire.

Professor McGonagall saw Molly approaching her, molly nod her head and start to guard her while Minerva started to pour the ashes she had conjured and formed a runic circle . She started to chant a spell in Latin** "****Audite nostrum voluptarius of desparatus,****Audite nostrum cries of vereor, nos dico super ancient ops restituo nos hic, lux lucis of lost ones commodo ****reverto pugna pro nostrum licentia quod nunquam postulo vereor!"**

A blinding white and yellow light had suddenly flashed in the great hall with the wind roaring loud that McGonagall and Molly had to cover their eyes until the light had slowly dimmed to normal.

McGonagall opened her eyes first and while Molly was trying to focus, Molly had heard her whisper** "That can't be right" Molly started to focus and saw the people she have never thought she will see in her froze in surprise and shock.**

**The four great founders stood at the place on where McGonagall had cast her spell and are glowing radiantly.**

**That is the second review it .Thank tips or suggestions will be helpful.**

**Have a good day. **

**The translation from the Latin spell is "Hear our pleas of desperation,hear our cries of fear ,** **we call upon the ancient power to restore us here, lights of the lost ones please return,fight for our freedom and never need to fear!"**


	3. The Founder's Defence

Chapter 2: The Changing Tides

McGonagall opens her eyes first and while Molly is trying to focus, Molly hears her whisper "That can't be right" Molly starts to focus and sees the people she never thought she would see in her life, she stands frozen in surprise and shock.

The four great founders are standing in the place where McGonagall cast her spell and are glowing radiantly.

*The story continues...*

McGonagall and Molly stand still in shock while Helga, Salazar, Godric, and Rowena are looking around their surroundings.

Helga notices Molly and Minerva and asks "Why do you two look like you have seen a ghost my dears? May I know which year we are in?"

Molly responds "The year is 1998. Minerva here, (She says, waving a hand at Minerva.) summoned you here without knowing any consequences. We are in desperate need of help to repel an invasion"

"Invasion? What invasion?" ask Rowena, Godric and Salazar alarmingly

"The invasion of Hogwarts by a madman known as Lord Voldemort and his band of followers called the death eaters. " replies McGonagall glaring angrily at Salazar and adds " I believe Voldemort is currently the heir of Slytherin who seeks to attack the school and the students ."

"What! ?" Roared the founders

Everyone glares at Salazar, who protests, "Hey! Don't look at me! I was already dead before he was born!"

"Even if you were dead before he was born, your prejudice has started this mass destruction!" Screams McGonagall angrily.

Salazar goes pale and tries his best to calm McGonagall down by saying "Look, whatever happens, we need to defend our students quickly before the death eaters attack. We should use all the founder's wards to repel an attack"

"Agreed" everyone replies.

"Founder's wards?" asked McGonagall

"You didn't think we would leave the school unprotected without us around did you?" smirks Godric.

Following that question, all the founders start to glow in their respective colors. Godric is red, Rowena is blue, Helga is yellow and Salazar is green. They start to shout out to the sky in the Great Hall

"HOGWARTS! MAN YOUR STATIONS! INVASION IS COMING!"

McGonagall and Molly watch them while shaking their heads as they thought they had activated every single defence spell they have, until they hear a lady's voice replying back " Welcome back, it has been so long, what is your command?"

Minerva and Molly are shocked, as they have never heard the castle speak before.

Rowena yells out to the Great Hall "WE, THE FOUNDERS COMMAND HOGWARTS TO DEFEND ITSELF UNDER THREATS FROM PEOPLE LIKE VOLDEMORT AND HIS ALLIES WHO ARE CALLED THE DEATH EATERS! DELAY OR INCAPACITATE THEM BY WHATEVER MEANS NECESSARY AND PROTECT THE STUDENTS , TEACHERS, AND THEIR ALLIES!"

"VERY WELL." Hogwarts replies. "WHAT DOES THE DEATH EATER LOOK LIKE?"

Everyone turns to McGonagall and Molly "They have a dark mark on their left forearm and wear black hooded robes with a mask" they reply.

"HOGWARTS! YOU HAVE HEARD HER!" Godric yelled

"OF COURSE. I WILL DO MY BEST TO COMPLY TO YOUR COMMANDS." Hogwarts answers back.

Turning to McGonagall and Molly, Rowena says "We must activate our wards before it is too late, you will need to guard me. Molly, will you be so kind to guard Helga? Our wards might take a while to activate while Salazar's and Godric's will be fast."

"Let's go" McGonagall and Molly reply.

Helga and Molly walk into the separate pathway near the kitchens while McGonagall and Rowena head towards the ground. Rowena and McGonagall see the siege of Hogwarts has already begun and Voldemort's forces are attacking the shields with multiple burst of orange. Ignoring the crowd who is staring at her in amazement and in shock, Rowena flicks her wand at Ravenclaw tower and activates her wards chanting in Latin over and over again "Corvos spiritus surge et defendere patria! "

At the same time, Molly and Helga reach the kitchen. Helga points her wand at the entrance of the kitchen and chants "Quod spiritus et byssum, tueri domum tuam!" In an instant, stone tiles of Hogwarts instantly turn to yellowish black as it spreads around the hallways, classrooms and corridors.

Meanwhile in the Great Hall, Salazar glowed green and hissed in parseltongue "Come forth all snakes to me! Defend MY home from enemies, slow or distract them by any means necessary!"

The snakes reply "As you wish."

Hogwarts suddenly tells Salazar " Dear Salazar, I do hope you will not be upset at this piece of news but Serena the Basilisk has been killed by Harry Potter due to the basilisk attacking every single one of the muggleborn students."

"It's all right. It is just a matter of time anyway" Salazar replies.

Godric snorted and turning to Salazar says "Never thought you would ever say that. Ready for some action old friend?"

Salazar smirks and answers "I'm always ready"

A/N:

What are your thoughts? Any tips or suggestions will be welcome for the battle or for Godric's defence . Thank you and have a good day.

What Rowena had chanted in Latin is "Spirits of the Ravens rise up and defend your home!"

Helga chanted from the kitchen "Spirit Badgers: Defend your home!"


	4. The Crumbling Defences

Previously on The Changing Tide:

Godric snorted and turning to Salazar says "Never thought you would ever say that. Ready for some action old friend?"

Salazar smirks and answers "I'm always ready"

*The story continues….*

From Voldemort's point of view:

Voldemort's forces and his allies are trying to break through the castle's shields through using many bombardment spells but it does not make an inch past the defences. Bellatrix snarls and starts to send dark magic at the shield but it simply bounced back with a spell on its own, it struck her before she could realise what was happening and caused Bellatrix to look like an inflated pufferfish as she is rolling all over the ground. The followers of Voldemort begin to laugh at her misfortune.

Frustrated with this lack of improvements, rage begins to boil within Voldemort. His followers are immediately silenced when they see Voldemort's expression of pure rage. He shouts to his followers "Someone reverse the spell on Bellatrix! I will deal with the shield myself! "

With an angry yell, he struck the shield with every single ounce of his energy with a green curse, making the shield start to crumble with fire. However, during the process of casting the spell to break the shield, Voldemort's wand started to crack and split making Voldemort wince slightly in pain as it stings a little before he recovers quickly.

"My Lord" rasps Bellatrix as the Death Eaters have barely manage to deflate her head " Let me deal with my cousin .She is not worthy to be called a Black after marrying the filthy werewolf and being the daughter of a mudblood . I would like to kill her myself "

Voldemort smiled maliciously and said to Bellatrix "Of course. Do what you have to do to cut the stem of blood impurity"

"Thank you my lord! Thank you! " Bellatrix bows and is overjoyed with happiness. She starts to run along with the forces Voldemort has gathered and to attack the defenders of Hogwarts with many dark curses and spells as she ran.

From McGonagall's point of view:

"Oh no! I almost forgot!" Rowena exclaimed as she started to run to the great hall

"What? What is it? " McGonagall asks following her. Rowena quickly turns and tells her "I have forgotten to set up a non-fatality ward to prevent deaths from happening in the school and on the grounds. We must hurry."

As soon as they hurried inside the emptied Great Hall, a loud explosion is heard.

"They have destroyed the shield!" Someone yells out from the entrance hall.

"Minerva, do what you can to help the students. Prevent any deaths if you can. I can take it over from here. Hurry!" Rowena screams.

Professor McGonagall nods and starts to run off to the frontlines to fight.

Rowena gathers herself and chants an extremely ancient magic in an inaudible voice while a slowly increasing glowing blue light begins to grow around the castle.

Minerva has reached the frontlines and is attacking with such a ferocity that the giants are summoned from the death eaters to attack her. She runs everywhere, twirling and swishing her wand at both the death eaters and the giants. Large spikes and spears of different elements she has cast, struck both the death eaters and the giants, making them wary of her attacks. She manages to finish them off with a complex wave of transfiguration and has stuck them to the ground enclosed in ice. This makes them capable of being used as shields for students in case they are in danger.

Suddenly, there is a scream of pain and fear. Professor McGonagall turns around and sees a group of students being pinned down by groups of death eaters. One of the students is holding her bleeding leg. As soon as she sees what is happening, Professor McGonagall fights her way over to them and casts an ice jinx at them which triggers when the affected death eaters cast a spell. It has happened quickly and caused them to be surprised and in shock.

"Are you all right?" McGonagall asks the girl, in concern.

The student with the bloody leg shakes her head in fear and cries, clutching her leg saying "I think my leg is broken. I can't feel anything at all"

"Don't worry. Let's get you quickly to Madam Pomfrey" McGonagall answers .She has started to shelter the students from the death eater's line of fire and manages to successfully lead them back into the castle.

"Bring them into the Great Hall. Helga and Madam Pomfrey are setting up a healing ward with a group of Healers." Rowena tells McGonagall, telepathically.

As she is heading inside the castle, a static shock went past McGonagall and across the grounds. She thought nothing about it and went to Madam Pomfrey who has started a healing ward in the Great Hall.

McGonagall walks back out to fight and sees Professor Flitwick and Arthur Weasley. She marvels at the spells Flitwick and Arthur have cast as they are fighting in synchronised movements with a very large group of death eaters. Professor Flitwick conjures a tsunami from a wave of his wand while the students and Arthur were defending him. This swept the death eaters to the bridge,knocking them out while a few death eaters have managedto evade Flitwick's attack. They are knocked out by Arthur Weasley's conjured boulders which he flicks with his wand straight at them.

From Remus's point of view:

On the other side of the castle, Remus Lupin is ambushed by multiple squads of death eaters. His squad of students are taken down with ease by the death eaters until Remus is left. He barely manages to take down everyone until a single death eater remains. Remus is exhausted but begins to cast as many spells as he can at the death eater. One of the spells knocks the hood off of the death eater. Remus recognises the previously unknown death eater. It is Antonin Dolohov."I will enjoy watching you die werewolf scum." Dolohov sneers and starts to cast as many spells and curses as he could. Remus protects himself from the barrage of spells with difficulty but knows that he will be overpowered quickly. His last thoughts are loving thoughts and sadness to Nymphadora Tonks (His wife) with regrets that he might never see her and his son, Teddy again. As nine multicolored spells strike Lupin which blast him back .His last thoughts fade away as he is enveloped in darkness.

Delohov laughs but soon turns to downright fear. Large bunches of stone eagles are flying around Hogwarts. These eagles are attacking death eaters, throwing them down to the ground when they reach a certain height and one of the stone eagles was heading straight for him. Dolohov panics and sends many spells at it. But it's stone armor just deflects the magic away. The stone eagle grabs Dolohov with its talons as Dolohov screams in pain and fear and tries to break free. The eagle just flies very high after it had Dolohov and doesn't let go. The pain is too much for Dolohov to handle and he has blacked out.

Back to McGonagall 's point of view:

McGonagall saw what has happened to Lupin and tries to get as close to him as she can to bring him back to the Great Hall. She has succeeded in reaching Remus and barely manages to bring him back when she had heard a loud scream .

"REMUS!" screamed Nymphadora as she runs down the stairs and takes him in her arms. "What happened?" she cries. He was ambushed by death eaters. He fought a long battle and had managed to take out all the ambushing death eaters except Dolohov. Dolohov killed him by multiple casting spells at him. He was too exhausted to even retaliate back quickly.I was too late in getting to him in time. I'm so sorry." McGonagall apologises to Tonks.

Tonks cried.

Suddenly a green spell flew through the entrance hall while McGonagall had finished talking to Tonks and it was headed for Tonks. McGonagall's eyes widen in alarm and she knows warning her would be too late as Tonksis grieving deeply. McGonagall turns and shields Tonks from the incoming green spell. The spell knocks McGonagall off her feet and causes her to hit her head on the stairs. Her head has started to bleed profusely.

"MINERVA!" screams Nymphadora when she realises what McGonagall done for her and tries to stem the blood flow.

A chilling and gleeful laughter is heard and Tonks turns around to see who it is. She sees Bellatrix Lestrange gleefully laughing at McGonagall's and Lupin's demise.

A/N:

What will happen to Tonks? Please read and review. Any suggestions and helpful tips will be great. Thank you for the reviews and have a nice day.


	5. Tonks's Stand

Previously on The Changing Tide

A chilling and gleeful laughter is heard and Tonks turns around to see who it is. She sees Bellatrix Lestrange gleefully laughing at McGonagall's and Lupin's demise.

Tonks's point of view :

"I must get help quickly for Minerva and Remus before it is too late." thought Tonks. She sent a patronus with a message to Madam Pomfrey as she went into her battle stance and waited for Bellatrix's move to attack.

A few minutes later, Bellatrix started to taunt Tonks by imitating in an ugly baby like voice "What will happen to your filthy family when you are gone? Don't worry. You will probably won't be alone by then . After all, you will join your filthy blood traitor family soon."

This struck a nerve in Tonks. In a roar of rage, she starts to cast all sorts of spells at Bellatrix. Bellatrix merely laughs insanely and counters every single spell and dodges some of them with ease. Soon, she becomes quickly bored and had starts to strike back at Tonks twice as hard.

Gritting her teeth, Tonks never gives up. She stood her ground and snarled at Bellatrix which caused Bellatrix to start worrying. Bellatrix was extremely shocked when Tonks started to cast every single element spell (Earth,Wind, Fire,Water,Light and Darkness) and combined them into a single deadly spell with an angry swipe of her wand which powerful wizards and witches can do in a flash. That had weakened Bellatrix greatly when she had tried to defend herself with a shield charm it took quite a great toll on her energy .

Soon, Tonks's spell casting has increasingly slowed due to exhaustion. This gave a big advantage to Bellatrix who had finished Tonks's off with a special spell of her own when the last spell of Tonks's had missed her by an inch. The special spell of Bellatrix has caused Tonks to slow down, giving Bellatrix plenty of time to cast spell after spell at her which repeatedly strikes her in the chest.

Tonks, unable to take the pain, feels her vision blurring and darkening when suddenly she sees a distorted black shape. She is unable to make out the shape, when it suddenly forms into a wall. It had seen Bellatrix about to finish Tonks off. She hears a crazed frightening scream before she blacks out.

From Bellatrix's point of view:

Finally I can make my blood pure again. That bitch deserves what she has coming to her." Out of the corner of Bellatrix's eyes, a black distorted mass has discovered Bellatrix and has suddenly rushed at her, slowly forming into a wall as it quickens, growling as it goes. Bellatrix's victory cry quickly becomes a nightmare for her. She screams in fear and starts to wildly fire spells at the black distorted mass but it is no use as it had bounced away making it immune to spells. The wall had slammed into Bellatrix and with it, she is knocked backwards and is thrown out into the grounds of Hogwarts while incapacitating her at the same time.

"I would love to see Rowena's shocked expression when she doesn't believe that my ward can repel invaders instead of just trapping them" laughed Helga who appeared from a corner and laughed at Bellatrix's plight until she saw McGonagall, Lupin and Tonks.

"Oh My! This is serious. I must get them to the healer ward quickly" said the shocked Helga . Helga waved her wand and they were covered in blue flames and transported Lupin, McGonagall and Tonks to the healer's ward. When they appeared, a loud cry came "Minerva! Tonks!" as Madam Pomfrey rushed over to them waving her wand as she tried to diagnose the problem and injury.

That is until Madam Pomfrey discovers something alarming."But how is it possible?" She whispers in shock.

"I believe that I can answer that for you" says a voice which came from non other than Rowena Ravenclaw, the founder of the famous Ravenclaw house.


	6. The Answer and the New Problem

Previously on The Changing Tide

"Oh My! This is serious. I must get them to the healer ward quickly"said the shocked Helga. Helga waved her wand and they were covered in blue flames as she transported Lupin, McGonagall and Tonks to the healer's ward. When they appeared, a loud cry came "Minerva! Tonks!" as Madam Pomfrey rushed over to them waving her wand as she tried to diagnose the problem and injury.

That's until Madam Pomfrey discovered something alarming."But how is it possible? " she said in shock.

"I believe that I can answer that for you" said a voice, which came from non other than Rowena Ravenclaw, the founder of the famous Ravenclaw house.

*The story continues….*

**Sudden Author Announcement:**

**I apologise for the lack of updates due to being busy with other schoolwork . I will update this story with only 2 chapters on Fridays or Saturdays or Sundays every for the temporary inconvenience cause and do enjoy the story. **

Chapter 6

"I have managed to create a non–fatality ward which prevents anyone from getting severely injured or to be killed by any type of injury. Therefore Tonks, Lupin and Minerva are safe for now." Explained Rowena Ravenclaw.

"That's great and all but there is one small problem." says Madam Pomfrey "My team of healers have noticed that more and more injured people are coming in to seek treatment but I am afraid that our currently capable fighters are dwindling by the minute."

"Oh dear me,you are right. I have totally forgotten about this problem. Don't worry, I'll try my best to remedy the situation .For now the remaining wards of Flitwick, Minerva and the founders are still functioning and are currently keeping them out for now. Hogwarts itself has tried to delay as many Death Eaters as possible but have received severe damages around many parts of the castle." Reports Rowena to Madam Pomfrey and Kingsley Shacklebolt as he has headed down to the Great Hall to escort a student for healing .

"Madam Ravenclaw, pardon me for disturbing you. I have overheard Headmistress McGonagall speaking to the ghosts to provide assistance in the light of the situation. They can be our eyes and ears around Hogwarts as we rest and plot for our next strategy in keeping the Death Eaters out of the school. For now the grounds of Hogwarts have been lost to them. I will try to buy the defenders some time before the Death Eaters succeed in taking over by force." Said Hogwarts

"Thank you Hogwarts. Your service in protecting the school will not be in vain." Rowena replies.

A few minutes later, Sir Nicholas the ghost had approached "Pardon me, is Headmistress McGonagall here? It is the upmost importance that I speak to her." Sir Nicholas explains.

"The Headmistress is currently incapacitated and unconscious. The founders and Kingsley except Salazar are now taking command" Helga explains "What is it that you wish to report?"

"My scouts and I have just spotted the Weasley twins who along with Harry, Ron and Hermione are fighting the Death Eaters at the seventh floor corridor. The Death Eaters have managed to enter through the broken walls of Hogwarts on the 3rd floor corridor. They are unable to get through the first and the second floor corridors which are being blockaded by Hogwarts itself along with the other founders wards. The 3rd floor corridor guards have been taken out by the Death Eaters and are heading to the seventh corridor to kill everyone there. At this rate, they will be extremely outnumbered." Sir Nicholas reports.

"NO! NOT EVERYONE THERE! THEY ARE MY BABIES!" Screams Molly Weasley. She starts to run out of the great hall and to fight her way to get to the people on the seventh floor corridor.

"MOLLY! NO!" cry the founders, but it is too late. She has already left. Rowena starts to immediately create a plan."Godric and Salazar, try to protect Molly and the seventh corridor allies at any cost. Helga and I will try and find a safe spot in Hogwarts to try to improve our quality in the defence of the castle."

"All right my dear. Be careful" Whispers both Godric and Salazar to their wives (Helga and Rowena), giving them a quick peck to their cheek and starts to run to catch up to Molly Weasley. .

A few minutes later, Molly had fought her way up to the seventh floor corridor in which lay countless bodies of both Death Eaters and fighters of Hogwarts. She has heard signs of battle and starts to head in that direction. Soon she hears someone screaming "Fred! Ginny! NO!"

Molly starts to turn pale and run to the source of the sound and sees the horror. Percy and George are trying to defend Fred who is lying on the ground unconscious while Harry, Ron and Hermione are fighting separateDeath Eaters. Ginny was fighting the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange who was revived by dark Death Eater healers.

Ginny and Bellatrix have fired spells at each other which includes the surroundings to have an advantage. Molly saw Bellatrix had sent three killing spells at Ginny, Molly's heart leapt to her throat in fear for Ginny as the killing curse misses Ginny by an inch of her head. Molly is unable to take it anymore and pushes Ginny away, screaming "She is mine!" and brandishes her wand in a threatening manner.

Bellatrix snarls and went to fight Molly, but Bellatrix was no match to Molly as she is still recovering from the assault from Tonks's attack. Bellatrix is frozen solid with an ice spell from Molly. She then sends an explosive hex which causes Bellatrix to turn red but has no other effect on her. This causes Molly to snarl and humiliate Bellatrix in the worst way possible. Molly cast a spell at Bellatrix making pimples appear on her face and rearranged it across her face saying with small words forming "I am a traitor to Voldemort". Molly then sends her to the prisoners area with some of the order members. This is where they have been keeping captured Death Eaters. Bellatrix's eyes narrow angrily at Molly as she is moved. While Bellatrix is being moved, Molly secretly and silently cast a second spell at Bellatrix, making her stop for a second before being forced to move by the order members again.

Bellatrix swore that she will have her revenge against Molly for humiliating her in the worst way possible. Molly went back to the fighting scene and have only found Fred still lying unconscious with George, Percy and Ginny crying over him.

"Where is Ron? Where are the others?" Molly asks. "Percy, with red tearing eyes replies "Harry, Ron and Hermione went to draw the Death Eaters away from the battle so that they will not attack you Mother. However, Fred was hit by a wall, which was struck by an explosive curse. I can't seem to wake him up ."

"It's going to be ok boys. Fred will be all right. He will be up on his feet in no time. Let's bring him back to the healing ward" Molly consoles her children and levitates Fred back with her wand.

"He better be all right.I cannot bear to lose any children." Molly thought as she remembered the days when her siblings Fabian and Gideon Prewett, were murdered by Death Eaters after fighting with them.

From Godric's and Salazar's point of view:

"Damn, that woman can surely run fast." said both Godric and Salazar as they fought waves after waves of Death Eaters. Godric summons his sword and starts to slash in the air making a rune with his sword while Salazar covered both of them with his parseltongue magic, using his snakes to pin the Death Eaters down.

When the rune symbol was complete, Godric use his wand and sword to make slashing movements in front of the runic symbol which has caused 3 meters of Death Eaters fighting in the same corridor and floor to be blown back and their wands hacked and broken.

"What sort of symbol is that?" Asks a curious Salazar.

"A special symbol my friend. For Protection. It is a secret as one of my wards is linked to this which will seal up the broken corridor. That's all you need to know." Laughs Godric as both of them saw Molly's group.

"Let's go." Said Salazar, leading the way to guide them back to the healing ward with Godric backing him up.

To Harry's point of view:

Ron, Hermione and I have entered the Room of Requirement looking for the diadem hocrux. We have managed to stun and modify the memories of the Death Eaters who were fighting with us. We modified their memories so that we were never there. We have managed to locate a box in which the diadem is held but it has put up a furious fight with dark spells protecting it.

Suddenly when they have breached through the dark magic spell, an extremely sharp screech rang out from the diadem and formed a shield around it as a last defence. However, it has almost knocked everyone out except for Harry. Harry, in a last act of desperation, cast a patronus with his thoughts into it as a message for Neville to send help before he blacked out.

Rowena and Helga have found a spot near the kitchens which Helga deems it safe enough to fortify the protections of the castle when the screech from the box attacks Rowena fiercely .

"Arghhhhh!"screams Rowena, pressing both hands to her head in hopes of blocking out the noise, but it was no use.

"Rowena!" cried out Helga in alarm, helping Rowena to sit down.

Rowena remembers that she had cast every spell on her family items to produce a sound when it was stolen. However, this sharp screech felt familiar with a dark feeling to the attached object but she could not remember anything at all.

"Let's get you back to the Great Hall for you to heal before you have to use your powers again." Helga said.

"It's all right. I'm fine. I just need to know what is this screech about." Rowena questioned.

Suddenly Kingsley's patronus appears and said "I'm sending a student to assist you. His name is Neville Longbottom. This situation is extremely urgent and you two are the only ones available right now which we need help on."

Sensing that this student might lead her to the answer, Rowena nods her head and said "Let's go and meet this student. The fortifications will have to wait for a while longer. Until the screeching sound has stopped, I will be unable to concentrate."

Author's note : How's the chapter? Please feel free to review. To those who have reviewed the past few chapters. Thank you once again .Have a nice day.


	7. The Unexpected Trap

The Changing Tide ch. 7

Previously on the Changing Tide

"Let's get you back to the Great Hall for you to heal before you have to use your powers again." Helga said.

"It's all right. I'm fine. I just need to know what is this screech about." Rowena questioned.

Suddenly Kingsley's patronus appears and said "I'm sending a student to assist you. His name is Neville Longbottom. This situation is extremely urgent and you two are the only ones available right now which we need help on."

Sensing that this student might lead her to the answer, Rowena nods her head and said "Let's go and meet this student. The fortifications will have to wait for a while longer. Until the screeching sound has stopped, I will be unable to concentrate."

*The story continues*

After a few minutes of walking towards to the supposedly empty charms corridor where they are supposed to meet Neville Longbottom, Helga and Rowena can't help but to glance in every direction every few seconds for signs of an ambush. However, it was too quiet, as if someone had cast a silence charm all over the corridor.

"Are you sure that you have the right directions?" whispered Helga.

"Of course. He will definitely be here. Kingsley has never lied to me before" replied Rowena.

Suddenly, they heard multiple footsteps heading in their direction. Being wary, both Rowena and Helga got into defensive stances and went to investigate the source of the sound.

When they neared the area where they heard the sound, both Rowena and Helga recoiled in horror at what they have seen. The Death Eaters have entered the corridor at the very end and are applying dark magic to the victims, forcing them to their will as well, to corrupt them. They are transfiguring the victims into corpses beyond recognition. Three of the remaining students are still fighting with three more students who have appeared from a corner of the corridor, but are losing desperately.

Helga and Rowena charged forward, casting spells as they ran to help the students. The students were startled when lots of multi coloured spells started to strike the Death Eaters who are fighting and are instantly being transfigured into inanimate objects.

"Thank you so much for helping us. They are giving us quite a hard time and it is difficult to defend ourselves." A boy said in relief.

"You are welcome."said Rowena

"Oh dear, where are our manners? My name is Helga Hufflepuff and this is my dear friend Rowena Ravenclaw." replied Helga

"Wait a minute… you mean you guys are the founders of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw? In real life? My name is Neville Longbottom " the boy responded.

Both Helga and Rowena nodded their heads.

"You must be the boy Kingsley sent to brief us on the situation about the screaming that is heard somewhere in the school." said Rowena.

Neville nodded.

"I have managed to intercept a message from Harry Potter, who is also known as the boy-who –lived. The message is intended for Professor McGonagall. I overheard the message coming from the patronus charm which Harry had cast himself, requesting help in the Room of Requirement. His message is; There is a dark object which had knocked both Hermione and Ron out of the battle and is saying something about a diadem being corrupted and unstoppable."

Rowena paled. Helga went to comfort her.

Luna Lovegood who was one of the three survivors, suddenly asked "Isn't it the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw based from his description?"

"I'm afraid so. I need the diadem back to figure out a way to deal with the fighting at Hogwarts" Rowena replied.

"Let's head to the Room of Requirement and solve the mystery. My head is starting to get worse by the minute."said Rowena while massaging her head to loosen the pain.

They agreed.

A few minutes later,they have reached the Room of Requirement and have entered. The room has burned to charcoal black and many things have also burnt. But lying in the middle of the room lay Harry, Ron and Hermione along with the diadem.

"RON! HARRY! HERMIONE! "yelled Neville in terror, as he along with others went to check on them while Rowena and Helga went to check the diadem.

"As I suspected. The diadem is emitting an extremely high pitched sound which will cause blood to occur around the ears and nose. Neville can you check the students for these symptoms? Maybe I can reverse the process." Said Rowena

"Sure." *After a minute of checking* "They have the symptoms all right." Said Neville.

Helga waved her wand over the three of them and muttered an incantation but was confused as they were not waking up and their signs of recovery went straight to a magical coma level.

"That's strange." whispered Helga. "They reverted back into a coma instead of being conscious after my reversal charm. Rowena's spells aren't even causing it at all."

"I suspect it is the diadem. Something dark has corrupted the diadem's influence." frowned Rowena who was examining it with her wand.

Suddenly everyone was transported to a cave. Everyone had their wands out and were guarding the unconscious golden trio. Luna went to scout ahead with her wand illuminating the entire cave and returned.

"Erm.. guys? We are in trouble. I have seen something with dark magic, like Inferi." Luna said nervously

"Inferi!? How many of them?" asked Neville

"Thousands and thousands of them" said Luna

Author Notes:What are your thoughts for the next chapter? Do Let me know what will happen . Sorry for making this chapter short .It will be worth the wait .

Have a nice day :)


	8. The Black Sanctuary Survivors

Previously on the Changing Tide

"That's strange." whispered Helga. "They reverted back into a coma instead of being conscious after my reversal charm. Rowena's spells aren't even causing it at all."

"I suspect it is the diadem. Something dark has corrupted the diadem's influence." frowned Rowena who was examining it with her wand.

Suddenly everyone was transported to a cave. Everyone had their wands out and were guarding the unconscious golden trio. Luna went to scout ahead with her wand illuminating the entire cave and returned.

"Erm.. guys? We are in trouble. I have seen something with dark magic, like Inferi." Luna said nervously

"Inferi!? How many of them?" asked Neville

"Thousands and thousands of them" said Luna

*The story continues*

Everyone tried to apparate away but it was no use."Someone has cast a disapparation ward around here! Everyone defend yourselves!" cried Rowena in alarm

Everyone raised their wand defensively and waited for the Inferi to approach them. Suddenly an extremely large fire spell came out of nowhere, attacked the Inferi and was heading straight for them.

Alarmed, Rowena and Helga cast their shields with the strongest spells they can find before the fire spell struck on the shields. However, the fire had pushed the Inferi to bounce against their shield as well.

Neville, Luna and third boy named Lee Jordan saw the Inferis approaching them at an alarming rate and started to use whichever spells they could think of.

"USE FIRE AND LIGHT! THE INFERI DO NOT TOLERATE THOSE SPELLS!" yelled out Rowena and Helga in strained voices.

"Got it! " everyone yelled out. After a few minutes of casting flame and light spells, they had managed to push the Inferi into the water where they had laid still. Everyone was exhausted after casting many spells.

"Wait.. what is that?" asked Luna. Everyone looked from her point of direction where a light glowed in the dark.

"That looks like a house. But what is it doing out here?" asked Helga.

"Probably a trap?" Said Rowena

"Let's get the others out of danger first" said Helga. The others agreed and have levitated Harry , Ron and Hermione to the house.

Rowena suddenly stopped as she had sensed a shimmer in front of her.

"Everyone stop. I sensed that there are runic wards cast on the house and the grounds that surround it." ordered Rowena

"All right. You guys guard the others. Helga and I will try to disable the runes before we enter." Rowena said. They nodded.

They have breached the runic wards after an hour of intense concentration, and sighed in relief.

"It is safe for now. Let's get in the perimeter of the house before I reapply the runes that are cast on them." Rowena said. They nodded.

Just after Rowena had reapplied the wards, numerous thin ropes sprang from the darkness and tied up Rowena and Helga. Neville, Luna and Lee Jordan saw it coming and tried to defend themselves but there were too many of them. Everyone fell down in a tied position.

Out of the darkness an unknown man appeared and asked "Who are you? What are you doing in my house?"

"Your house?" Helga asked. The unknown man nodded his head.

"This is my sanctuary. I will not repeat myself again. Who are you? Are you working for the Dark Lord?" asked the unknown man as he raised his wand in a threatening manner.

Everyone revealed their names and had sworn that they are not working for the dark lord and revealed themselves as the defending students and founders of Hogwarts.

"Impossible. There are no wars in Hogwarts at all and the founders had long died since I was born." said the unknown man. Rowena and Helga looked at each other.

"My probable conclusion is that we had somehow traveled into another alternative dimension." Said Helga.

"My thoughts exactly" replied Rowena.

Neville became impatient."Would you mind telling us your name so we can at least socialise? We are not even dangerous when we are tied up."

"I guess there is no reason to do so." The unknown man shrugged. "My name is Regulus Black, the founder of the black sanctuary here, defector from the Dark Lord."

Neville, Luna and Lee Jordan gasped.

"That is not possible. You died before Sirius Black. Sirius is the last black who died. Both you and your brother's death dates were shown in the Black tapestry." said Neville.

"To be honest, I was going to die by the Inferi at first, but I had just enough strength to squeeze into another cave where they could not capture me. I had enough medical potions with me just in case of emergencies which saved me. I have been staying here ever since the Dark Lord took over the whole world with another ally." explained Regulus.

"The Dark Lord? Shouldn't he be called as Volde…" said Neville.

"Don't!" roared Regulus in fear. Everyone raised their eyebrows at his sudden behaviour. "His name is a taboo. If we say his name, the name can be tracked to the location regardless of defensive spells being casted to ensure the safety of everyone." Regulus explained.

"That explains a lot." Everyone said.

"Oh dear. Looks like your friends are in bad shape." said Regulus waving his wand to diagnose Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"Is there anything you can do about it? asked Rowena.

"I think so. I have seen this kind of spell before. However the antidote is not easy to make since it is an ancient potion instead of a spell."

"Why a potion for a spell?" asked Luna

"This spell is no ordinary spell. It can cause extreme pain and drain on the victim's magic until they have no more magic to sustain themselves. The potion can deal with the magic drain and pain. But I can only lessen the massive amount of pain when theyhave finished the potion."

"Who is one who had such an intelligence to create an ancient potion like that to deal with the damage the spell caused?" asked Rowena in surprise. Regulus smirked and replied "That would be the great Merlin who is right next to this room."

Author Notes:What are your thoughts for the next chapter? Do Let me know what will happen . Sorry for making this chapter short .It will be worth the wait .

Have a nice day :)


	9. The Alternate Dimension

Previously on the Changing Tide

"Why a potion for a spell?" asked Luna

"This spell is no ordinary spell. It can cause extreme pain and drain on the victims magic until they had no more magic to sustain themselves. The potion can deal with the magic drain and pain. But I can only lessen the massive amount of pain when they had finished the potion."

"Who is one who had such an intelligence to create an ancient potion like that to deal with the damage the spell had caused?" asked Rowena in surprise. Regulus smirked and replied "That would be the great Merlin who is right next to this room."

*The story continues*

"Merlin!? He is here!? Wow, out of all people I never thought that he is still alive ." said Helga excitedly. "Yes, but try to be careful. Merlin is very paranoid due to his age as he is almost nine hundred years old." Regulus said. Before he can tell Merlin, he had guided everyone to Merlin's room, Merlin asked a lot of questions and being wary of them.

"Who is it Regulus? Who are they? Are they here to kill me?" Regulus started to open his mouth to answer his questions, when Merlin continued. "Of course they are, you are still with them aren't you? I rather fight to my death. Let's get it over with and be done with it" Merlin said getting into defensive stance.

"Damn it Merlin, they are not our enemies! They are friends. Three of them are badly injured and needs your help." Regulus interrupted him angrily. Merlin gave a shocked 'oh' look and went to examine them.

After a minute or two, Merlin said "I will need two vials of phoenix tears and basilisk venom. They are located at the medicine cabinet and bring me the rest of the potion kit in my bedroom. I was in the middle of the process of restocking them." Regulus nodded his head and rushed out to bring the required things Merlin had requested.

As soon as Regulus ran out of the door, Merlin turned to the two founders and said "Tell me the whole story. Your friend's condition is not looking too good right now. I can only prevent the spell from worsening by channeling the magic essence into them. However, everyone and Regulus must assist me in the treatment for I cannot do it alone."

Everyone started to fill in their part of their version of the story to Merlin. Merlin nodded his head and said "I better assist you in the battle. Sounds like you will need all the help you can get."

Just then, Regulus rushed back in with the vials and the potions kit. Merlin instructed Regulus and Rowena what to do while he tried to stabilise the conditions of Ron, Harry and Hermione by pouring his magic essence into them, delaying the condition from worsening as much as possible. Helga and the others started to cast refreshment charms to double their energy temporarily until Rowena and Regulus had finished the cure.

"We have finished." Rowena and Regulus said.

"What are you waiting for? Hurry up! We can't take the channeling of magic any longer." snapped Merlin as the others are now breathing heavily. Rowena, Regulus and Luna quickly went to Harry, Ron and Hermione and poured the completed cure into their throats which caused them to splutter and slowly regain consciousness.

"What's going on?" Harry groaned.

"Thank Goodness you guys are all right. I was starting to worry that you guys will never make it" Helga and Neville said at the same time. Everyone started to hug the three of them while filling themin on everything which had happened since the Room of Requirements.

"Relax guys. We are now all right." Laughed Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Have you had any idea of what we had just been through!? We have had to fight waves of Inferi and spells being cast at us while defending you at the same time!" Everyone except Regulus glared at the Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Merlin for the first time looked ashamed and said "I admit that was my fault.I thought you people were the Inferi and it was hard to see in the dark since the runic wards do not provide light , so I castnumerous spells at everyone. For that, I provide my sincere apologies." Merlin apologised profusely.

"Nonsense, you are just defending yourself. I would have done the same thing if I were you." Everyone said the same thing.

"Speaking of which, how did you get in the cave through the diadem?" Merlin asked. "My best guess will be the diadem is a trans-dimensional portkey which can travel across dimensions." Rowena and Hermione said at the same time.

"Wow, you will be a promising student .How would you like to be my apprentice?" Hermione instantly jumped at the chance. "Thank you so much! I will be honoured to be your student. But won't the spell fade away when the war is over?"

Rowena replied "The spell which Professor McGonagall cast caused every one of the founders to be here permanently without much damages or consequences. I would love to be here to see the changes to the school's education and to settle down here."

Hermione nodded her head and asked "But how do we get out of this cave?"

Regulus and Merlin answered "As soon as you three have recovered, we will set off immediately. We have pinpointed the source of the portkey to be the diadem as a way back to your dimension. However it is cursed and will put up a fight before we are able to get to where we want to be."

Harry asked "But where will we find the diadem?"

Merlin answered "It will definitely be at the center of the caves being guarded by the Inferi."

Author Notes:How do you find the chapter? Please review and predict what will happen.

Have a nice day :)


	10. The Explaination

Previously on the changing tide

Rowena replied "The spell which Professor McGonagall cast had caused every founder to be here permanently without many damages or consequences. I would love to be here to see the changes to the school's education and to settle down here."

Hermione nodded her head and said "But how do we get out of this cave?"

Regulus and Merlin answered "As soon as you three have recovered , we will set off immediately. We have pinpointed the source of the portkey to be the diadem as a way back to your dimension. However it is cursed and will put up a fight before we are able to get to where we want to be."

Harry asked "But where will the diadem be?"

Merlin answered "It will definitely be at the center of the caves being guarded by the Inferi."

***The story continues***

"We will never make it back to your dimension at this rate if anyone in the group doesn't know how to do a fire charm casted spell. Besides we will need to practice the flame charm before we can attack the source to send us all back to your dimension." Merlin said while looking at Rowena and Helga.

They both sighed and agreed with Merlin that it was the best thing to do.

Everyone decided to split into three teams. Hermione, Luna, Lee Jordan in the first team, Harry , Ron and Neville in the second team. Rowena and Helga and Regulus in the third team.

"May I ask why am I doing this? I know and I am able to produce the flame charm perfectly ." Helga said.

"We thought since we know how to do a flame charm, I was thinking of exploring deep into the depths of magic on how to improvise using a flame charm if the flame charm is insufficient." Rowena and Merlin replied.

"Arghhhhh! That hurts like hell! " someone shouted in pain. Everyone stopped what they were doing and went to assess the injury. Harry started to keep apologising over and over again .

"What happened?" Regulus asked sharply with his wand being on the alert

"It was my fault. Neville and Ron ambushed me from the sides while I was trying to get the flame charm right. I was surprised by the ambush but large black flames suddenly erupted around me and burned them badly before they could get away." Harry responded

"Large black flames?" Merlin asked while deep in thought. " Let me see the burns and examine the burn mark." Merlin's eyebrow rose in surprise.

"Wow. This is truly unexpected. I never thought you are a shadow mage. That explains the black flames erupted around you." Merlin said as he had started to heal Nevillle and Ron. "Maybe I should do a quick check just to be sure." Merlin waved his hand around him and was stunned by what he had seen.

Regulus however, took this as a bad sign and started to fuss over Merlin and ask what is wrong. That got Merlin annoyed really quickly.

"Regulus! Enough! I know that you are scared for me. But I assure you that this is good news." Merlin said. "It seems like the young ones have quite a potential to be elemental mages."

"What!?" Rowena and Helga exclaimed. The rest however were confused.

"It means you have an elemental power deep inside you which you can unlock using your concentration which you can use it to your advantage and convenience." Rowena explained.

"But how do we practice that power? We do not have a teacher who can teach us even the basics" Hermione questioned.

"You are wrong about that Hermione. I can teach you how to control it. I am a storm mage." Smiled Merlin.

"What? How do you know who has what type of elemental power?" Hermione challenged.

Merlin merely laughed and said "There is a spell invented a long time ago which shows what kind of mage he or she will be. I'm surprised that the spell is lost over the centuries. Based from my spells; Harry is a shadow mage which controls dark abilities, Hermione is an ice mage who can control ice abilities, Neville is an earth mage who can shift the earth and do massive damage if he is not careful enough, Luna is a light mage who can blind or attack her foes, Lee Jordan is a fire mage who can cast spells without getting tired at all"

Merlin looked at Harry and realised that Harry had a depressed expression on his face . Merlin telepathically said to him "Being a shadow mage does not mean that you are a dark wizard Harry, You can use your skills to survive and hide while saving lives at the same time."

Harry jumped and snarled at Merlin" Are you using legilimency on me!?"

Merlin slowly backed away with his hands up "Hey now, I am not using legilimency on you because I can tell from your expression, so put your wand down before your spells get out of control."

Harry took a few deep breaths and lowered his wand. Merlin noticed this and said "Maybe I can teach you all the spells based from your elemental abilities which are necessary to survive."

"How?"Harry asked. Merlin asked all the elemental mages to gather in front of him placing his fingers on them including Harry.

Suddenly everything flashed in a bright light which blinded Harry's vision.

**Back at Hogwarts**

Professor McGonagall was slowly stirring in her coma and slowly began to wake up. Poppy was extremely happy that she had managed to beat the chances of not being able to make it through the war.

"Minerva! Thank Goodness that you are awake! I was beginning to lose hope that you would ever wake up!" Poppy said.

"Ow… my head feels like a ton of elephants are stamping around my head and dancing around on it. What happened?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"It is a long story but after you managed to rescue Remus from being overrun by Death Eaters, you were hit by a spell to the head and hit your head on the stairway. Tonks sent a patronus to me saying you need medical attention but was cut off when Bellatrix attacked Tonks. Helga had manage to push or you can say slammed her out of the castle with her wards when she was around the corner of the corridor which Tonks was fighting Bellatrix. Right now Tonks and Remus are in a healing coma. They will need some time to recover due to the spell damaging the internal organs in their bodies." Poppy explained.

"Where is Helga? I would like to thank her for saving Tonk's and my life." Professor McGonagall asked.

Madam Pomfrey's smile started to fade.

"What's wrong ?" Professor McGonagall asked. "After you went into a coma, Helga and Rowena had a mission on increasing the security and wards of the castle. But they disappeared along with a handful of students after receiving a distress call from one of our students." Poppy explained.

"Which student had sent out a distress call?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Poppy Pomfrey looked at Professor McGongall and replied "Harry Potter."


	11. The Scare

"Where is Helga? I would like to thank her for saving Tonk's and my life." Professor McGonagall asked.

Madam Pomfrey's smile started to fade.

"What's wrong ?" Professor McGonagall asked. "After you went into a coma, Helga and Rowena had a mission on increasing the security and wards of the castle. But they disappeared along with a handful of students after receiving a distress call from one of our students." Poppy explained.

"Which student had sent out a distress call?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Poppy Pomfrey looked at Professor McGongall and replied "Harry Potter."

*The Story Continues*

"What!?" Professor McGonagall screamed. The hall suddenly went quiet when everyone heard Professor McGonagall's outburst. "Why didn't anyone tell me about this?" Professor McGonagall asked angrily.

Pomfrey defended herself "You were in a healing coma for several hours when you were injured. Not to mention that the patronus Harry sent as a distress call was for you directly but you were unconscious due to the spell damage so don't you dare place the blame on me." Madam Pomfrey said angrily.

Just at the moment, the doors of the great hall of Hogwarts had opened. Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin came in and approached McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt who was helping the uninjured.

Godric opened his mouth and said "Our wives are missing .We cannot locate them anywhere in this area. I fear that they are in danger."

Salazar thought of possible scenarios and said "Or maybe they are transported away to another place. We have to cast spells at the location on where they have disappeared just to be sure."

McGonagall looked at them and said "Let's go. The students are supposed to be my responsibility in the first place and I failed them." Professor McGonagall looked like she was in pain when her students are in danger.

"No. You must stay and rest, no exceptions Minerva" Madam Pomfrey strictly said.

Minerva McGonagall irritably went back to her bed with Madam Pomfrey fussing over her. Godric and Salazar looked at Professor McGonagall sympathetically. "We will keep you need to rest." and they left.

Professor McGonagall looked like she is about to spit fire at the thought of resting. Madam Pomfrey came to her with a bunch of potions asking for her to drink, she immediately drank them all and said that she was going to the others. Madam Pomfrey tried to stop her but Professor McGonagall immediately cast a silencing charm and a immobilising charm on her. McGonagall responded " I know that you are doing your job Poppy, but they are my students. I cannot fail them again. Not to mention the potions are helping at a fast rate with the anti-fatality ward restoring my energy and healing my injury. I hope that you can understand." After that , Professor McGonagall left. Madam Pomfrey was so shocked and so moved that she started to cry and pray silently that this was not the last time she will see Professor McGonagall. She also prayed for everyone's safe return.

At theRoom ofRequirement

Godric and Salazar had reach the Room of Requirement but felt something was extremely wrong. They pulled out their wands and had managed to dispel the trap on the doorknob of the Room of Requirement.

However, the moment they opened the door, they were stunned to see that there was more than one Voldermort in the room waiting for them.

Voldermort hissed in amusement and said " There is nothing you can do for those boys. They are gone and have travelled to the beyond. There is no hope for them at all."

"Lies!" Salazar and Godric shouted and immediately cast many chain spells at the multiple Voldermorts. The chain spells barely passed through to Voldermorts as they had merely waved the spells away by casting a shield.

Soon, both Salazar and Godric began to tire and tried all their strategies to kill the Voldermorts while the Voldermorts were taunting them that they are useless and weak to save their precious ones but it was no use.

"Stupefy! Incendio! Patrificus Totalus! Levicorpus! Solus inflammarae!"

"Wingardium Leviosa! Vera Verto Totalus Vertum! Tempus Totalus! Mioverta Vertum Ascendio Maxima!"

The Voldermorts just laugh and manage to push Godric and Salazar while changing the scenario of the room at the same time. They were all standing on the cliff side where Godric and Salazar were at the edge fighting for their lives.

Just then, Voldermort's expression suddenly turned from a happy enjoyable expression to a fearful and scared expression .Godric and Salazar were confused and started to take advantage of the situation by casting numerous spells at him.

Voldermort just scowled at them and stunned them saying "I am immortal no one can kill me"

Suddenly a voice stunned them all saying " Then take this you bastard. Let's see how you will enjoy the other side."

Voldermort whipped his head around and screamed as Professor McGonagall charged from out of nowhere and pierced the sword through all the Voldermorts at the same time before they could retaliate. Voldermort screamed in pain and a flash of light occurred which transport them back to the Room of Requirement.

Professor McGonagall revived Godric and Salazar " Urghhhh.. what happened. I think I have a sore headache " Minerva McGonagall merely scowled and said "I had to save your hides back there. I found this sword on the ground. I figured it came from you Godric."

"What?" asked a confused Godric."My sword is still attached at the sword holster with me. I did not take it out."

"That's odd." Minerva thoughtfully said.

At the same time, back at the caves:

"Ok, we are finished with our training. Let's head out and get out of here." Merlin said. Everyone sprang to their feet and started to cast flame charms and runes all over the place to delay the Inferi.

They fought like lions all the way to the diadem horcrux which was emanating a dark presence Rowena tried to calm down and sent multiple death spells at the diadem until the diadem scream and break. Suddenly a portal appeared.

"We have to hold out until the portal is ready for transportation!" Merlin yelled as they cast the spells.

"Merlin! You and the other hold them off! Rowena and I will cast the runes to protect the portal!" Merlin nodded his head and cast every single spells he can think of.

Rowena and Helga drew runes around it and cast many runic spells at it praying it will work.

Impatiently, Harry asked "What is taking so long? They are pushing us back! Merlin and us couldn't hold them back anymore!"

"Done!" Rowena and Helga exclaimed. The runic spells glowed fiery red and instantly sprang fire around them burning the screaming Inferi to a crisp. Just then an extremely big light started to glow increasingly bright until they started to shield their eyes.

A second later, everyone had found themselves in the Room of Requirement surrounded by people such as Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin with their wands raised to defend themselves.

"Welcome back" Professor McGonagall said.

"Pleasure to be back" Harry replied. Everyone was pointing their wands at Merlin and Regulus and asked " How can you be sure you can trust them? Regulus died years ago."

"Oh that. It's a long story. But in short form, we travelled to another dimension through an inter-dimensional portkey which is Rowena's diadem. Her diadem is corrupted by Voldermort's soul which activated in its self defence and transported us to near the black sanctuary where we bumped into Merlin and Regulus here.

Minerva and the others were stunned to hear the news and couldn't believe her eyes."Merlin?! But he died thousands of years ago."

Merlin rolled his eyes and said " I was in hiding.I was living in exile and peace for the next thousands of years after drinking the immortality potion by accident."

"Is it possible to get the Merlin from this dimension here? It may be helpful to our causes and fight to defend this school." Professor McGonagall asked.

"It's possible. I will need some time however to get this dimension Merlin as the owl post or summons will not help due to the spell I cast is impossible to break. They will not be able to track me" Merlin reasoned.

Kingsley nods his head and said "We better fortify every defence we can find. Voldermort has just succeeded to break through Helga's and Rowena's wards. We are now losing more fighters than usual and casualties are now piling up. I fear we cannot do more than what we can due to our numbers and forces being stretched too thin."

Rowena said "I know of an ancient defence from long ago thanks to Merlin's knowledge. This will be the most taxing spell I can cast. It will summon the school's magic and merge itself into the lands of people who once studied here and those who are good before they got corrupted by evil."

Helga added in "I will do what I can to ensure that they can recover as fast as possible. Merlin, could you be a dear and set up some storm wards?"

"Storm wards?" Minerva questioned Merlin. Merlin smiled and said "That's my family magic. I'm afraid I cannot tell you any further than this."

Kingsley suddenly shouts "What are we waiting for? We must hurry!" Just as a loud explosion as well as thousands of screams rocked the castle.

Merlin waved his hand and said "reparius!" which restored everything to its former form. Turning to everyone who were shocked he said "You must recast everything and the protection spells again. I have just duplicated the amount of wards and soldiers which we can use and I have just added more wards."

At the gates of Hogwarts:

The Death Eaters stand at the gates launching as many spells as they can towards the gates to allow them entry into Hogwarts but the gates kept fixing themselves. The Death Eaters are extremely humiliated that they are thrown back by Helga's and Rowena's wards beyond the gates. In the end, it takes the combination of Voldermort's inner circle and spells to keep it long enough for the wards of Helga's and Rowena's and the gates to be destroyed. After casting spells to cause significant damage,Voldermort's followers may pass through.

Lucius Malfoy who had held the line, snarled at the others "My lord, Please let me into the castle. I want to see my son! They dare to take my son away from me, I will never let them take him away from me!

Voldermort sighed and said coldly to Lucius Malfoy "We shall see Lucius, we shall see. After all, I am here for my revenge."

Author's note: Reviews /Ratings / Suggestions are greatly appreciated.


	12. The Falling Ruins

Previously on The Changing Tide

The Death Eaters stood at the gates launching as many spells at the gates as they can to allow them entry into Hogwarts but the gates kept fixing by themselves .They were extremely humiliated that they were thrown back by Helga's and Rowena's wards beyond the gates. In the end, it took the combination of Voldemort's inner circle and spells to keep it long enough for the wards of Helga's and Rowena's to be destroyed along with the gates for Voldemort's followers to pass through after casting significant damage.

Lucius Malfoy who had held the line, snarled at the others "My lord, Please let me into the castle. I want to see my son! They dare to take my son away from me, I will never let them take him away from me!

Voldemort sighed and said coldly to Lucius Malfoy "We shall see Lucius, we shall see. After all, I am here for my revenge."

*The Story Continues*

"BOOM!" There was a loud explosion of sound coming from the outer gates of Hogwarts. One of the students ran into the Great Hall screaming "They have broken through the first gate! We need reinforcements now! The defensive enchantments are starting to fail!"

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Minerva, Neville, Luna and Lee Jordan started to head back to the Great Hall to access the situation of the founders and the professor's failing enchantments. The moment the others are gone, Rowena and Helga immediately hugged Godric and Salazar while sobbing loudly, taking in both the men's scent and their efforts to calm them down and ask them what happened to them when they were gone.

"We were so scared!" sobbed Helga and Rowena. "We tried to do our best to hold them off but they were too close to us when the portal activated. Rowena and I have managed to make runic magic to cast protective fire spells around the portal to prevent them from overrunning us. We were so scared we would never see you again!"

Godric and Salazar kept whispering to and comforting them as much as they can but they too, were shaken after the battle with Voldemort. They can hardly be a match against Voldemort, if Helga and Rowena did not make it out alive, they would be living their lives in agony going through the torture of being unable to save their wives.

Rowena and Helga soon filled Godric and Salazar in on the details of what happened while they were gone. They told the details of the attacking Inferi and how they met allies such as Merlin and Regulus as they quickly walked to the Great Hall. In the Great Hall, everyone is starting to heal and to prepare for the next wave of Death Eaters attacking the castle since the defensive magic is now failing.

Madam Pomfrey saw the state of Helga and Rowena, she immediately tended to them and gave them a calming draught to stop their panic attacks and went to tend to the others.

"Oh you poor dears." Madam Pomfrey said and comforted them. Turning to face Godric and Salazar, she said to them "Your wives have been through quite a lot. They need some sleep to recover from the shock. Keep them safe, as even inside the walls of Hogwarts are now dangerous."

"We will." Godric and Salazar said

AtMerlin'shouse

A sudden flame appeared in a house somewhere in the Bahamas, the alter-dimentional Merlin appeared and noticed laser marks as well as runic words suddenly appear around him."Ahh. This must be the defences I must have cast." He immediately went to disarm them. Suddenly purple and red spells flew past him which the alternate Merlin saw and dodged just in time.

"Who are you and why are you impersonating me?" A voice came out from the shadows of the house.

Merlin appeared waving his hand threateningly at the alternate Merlin. The alternate Merlin started to explain. "I'm not from this timeline but I need your help. Hogwarts is in danger and I'm getting all the help I can. I was transported here by your former students Rowena and Helga"

Merlin however, did not believe anything he said and replied "Rowena and Helga are dead along with the other founders. You are lying." Merlin started to cast a spell at him."

The alter Merlin said "What's hearts is yours your mind is true to yourself even in the darkest hour. Secrets I will, will forever keep it with me to the grave."

Merlin stopped casting and paled while saying to the alter Merlin "You are speaking the truth." He waved his hand at the runic spells and enchantments and they broke. "Why have you come here in a time of desperation?"  
>"For help." The alter Merlin replied. "Hogwarts is in danger and we need your help in pushing the enemy are barely holding the dark forces at bay."<p>

"Let's go, if you are telling the truth." Merlin paused and turned around to stare at the alter Merlin and said "If I don't see either Rowena or any of the founders, you will be vaporised by me. Instantly."

"Understood" The alter-Merlin agreed and teleported both of them to the castle.

At the Hogwarts Entrance Hall

There was a sudden eruption of flames from which both Merlins appeared. However, the castle was overrun with Death Eaters at every location. Professors are running everywhere to slow the death eaters down .However, the situation was not looking that good as the defenders of Hogwarts are now having injuries too serious to heal. Even the healers are now being forced to fight for their lives as they are surrounded by Death Eaters. Both Merlins immediately jumped into action and began to duel with theDeath Eaters in a synchronised way with one Merlin fighting offensively while the other provides shields.

The Death Eaters were shocked when the two Merlins were casting wandless spells because they have never seen anyone except for Voldemort cast spells wandlessly before. The Death Eaters were stunned before they fell to the ground.

Just then, multiple spells of the dark marks appeared in the sky with people screaming in fear and in pain. Both Merlins paled and began to fight their way through to get to the people in the Great Hall.

Author's Note: Sorry about the short chapter. I am starting to have writer's block on this few chapters. I'll improve it as soon as possible.


	13. The Fallen Founder

Previously on The Changing Tide

The Death Eaters were shocked when the two Merlins were casting wandless spells because they have never seen anyone except for Voldemort cast spells wandlessly before. The Death Eaters were stunned before they fell to the ground.

Just then, multiple spells of the dark marks appeared in the sky with people screaming in fear and in pain. Both Merlins paled and began to fight their way through to get to the people in the Great Hall.

*The story continues*

When both the Merlins had reached the Great Hall, it was a nightmare that actually happened. Fred and George along with the Order of the Phoenix were barely holding everyone off. They were throwing love potions and everything they had at their disposal at the Death Eaters to distract them from casting their spells at their family. Ginny was using curse after curse along with her famous Bat Bogey Hex at the Death Eaters who were crying in pain under her spells. Molly and Arthur Weasley were transfiguring objects to defend their family as well as their allies. Percy and Ron were helping Bill who was inscribing runes on the ground to activate as a trap if the Death Eaters had stepped on to them. The runes will act like a quick sand that stops spells from being cast. Hermione, along with the rest of the remaining Order of the Phoenix was casting shield charms at every offensive spell which is cast at them. Harry was nowhere to be found.

Both the Merlins fought their way to Hermione when suddenly, "Stop! Turn back! Find Harry and the founders! They are cut off from the Great Hall ! They are in trouble! Go!" Hermione screamed just as a large boulder from the ceiling of the Great Hall fell in front of them. Everyone in the Great Hall screamed in pain and terror.

Both Merlins cast a spell at the rubble, thus preventing further boulders from dropping and spells from getting through the shield while they went to look for Harry and the others. They went classroom by classroom and corridors and found them in the Room of Requirement. Everyone was injured and Godric along with Rowena, was fighting off a wave of Death Eaters. A large force of Death Eaters were on the ground but were unconscious. Salazar and Helga were already down and were bleeding badly. As for Harry, he was nowhere to be found.

"What happened?" Both Merlins asked. Salazar weakly answered "We were ambushed by Death Eaters. Harry, Godric, Helga, Rowena and I were cut off from the others just as we were finished with reinforcing the magic on the east side of the castle. Helga suggested that we use the Room of Requirement to let us have a hidden shortcut to the Great Hall. However, the Death Eaters have figured out a way to destroy the anti-fatality ward from the outside and are able to apparate to the room directly, thus making the ward useless. Right now even fatalities can occur.

Just then, a sharp cry rang through the Room of Requirement. Rowena was hit by a sickly looking coloured curse. When Godric, Salazar, Helga and the Merlins saw what was happening, they immediately sent spell after spell to stun and disable the DeathEaters by force of the spells. Merlin went to try to help Rowena but she was badly injured and beyond hope by the impact and the spell. Merlin realised that she was dying.

"How is she?" asked the other founders. Merlin shook his head sadly and said "I'm sorry, but she is slowly dying. Her injury is too severe to heal by spells. I am so sorry." Merlin went to tend to the injured founders.

Godric was so shocked and shaken by Rowena's injury and started to blame himself for causing the injury to happen to Rowena. Rowena had just simply smiled and said "Please do not blame yourself for what had happened Godric. It was a matter of time anyway. We have saved more lives than you can imagine, remember the time that we have had. Never forget it. Help me up to the kitchen. I want to finish what I have started."

Godric smiled sadly, went to the others and escorted Rowena to the kitchen. An unfinished rune was carved in the kitchen. There were many corpses scattered all around the kitchen as well,both Death Eaters and house elves.

While Rowena was trying to carve the last rune on the wall while being on guard, Merlin asked "Where is Harry? What happened to him? Godric answered "Harry sacrificed his life to lure many Death Eaters into another section of the castle. We cannot find him anywhere "

Suddenly Rowena fell to the ground. Helga had managed to catch her and tried to delay her passing but it was too late, she was gone. Her eyes were closed and a peaceful smile was etched on her face. Merlin noticed that the runes were complete but wereglowing in green which is unusual as all runes glow either red or purple. "This is all my fault. None of this would have happened if I did not open my big mouth! I cannot live without Rowena and the others!" wept Helga. Merlin and Salazar tried to comfort poor Helga as she cried and cried.

Godric noticed something about the ward, and realised what Rowena had done." Everyone I have just realised what she has done on the ward."

"Does it matter now? She is already gone. She is not coming back!" sobbed Helga

However, Merlin was curious and asked "What did she do with the ward?"

Godric answered "She channeled her remaining life energy into the ward. Acting as both a protection magic and runic spell, she is restoring the magic lost in the school."

"What do you mean?" Salazar asked.

Godric smiled sadly and said "It means Voldemort is going to die if he enters the castle."

Author's Note: Suggestions/Reviews will be greatly appreciated. A sad piece of news to share with you guys. For next week the story will be delayed by a week. We will pick back up to speed as soon as possible. Sorry for the inconvenience.


	14. The Resurrection

Previously on The Changing Tide

Godric noticed something about the ward, and realised what Rowena had done."Everyone I have just realised what she has done on the ward."

"Does it matter now? She is already gone. She is not coming back!" sobbed Helga

However, Merlin was curious and asked "What did she do with the ward?"

Godric answered "She channeled her remaining life energy into the ward. Acting as both a protection magic and runic spell, she is restoring the magic lost in the school."

"What do you mean?" Salazar asked.

Godric smiled sadly and said "It means Voldemort is going to die if he enters the castle."

*the story continues*

A loud tremor shook the castle with the dark clouds starting to emit beams of light. The remaining founders brought back Rowena's body to repairing Great Hall. The death eaters had breached inside the wards of Hogwarts and are viciously attacking it.

"Salazar! Godric! Helga! I am deeply saddened by the loss of mistress Rowena. However time is running out. I am unable to spare any more magic to compensate to repair the corridors. I sense a extremely evil presence heading to the center core of the castle. I need help." The castle said

Hearing the bad news from Hogwarts, the founders paled drastically. Professor McGonagall and Kingsley grew concerned and immediately went to guard along the entrance with a few remaining defenders .McGonagall said she will lead the defence from the Great Hall while Godric went to her saying "If they destroy the center core of the castle, the death eaters will not just destroy the castle, they will destroy the balance of magic in Britain!"

McGonagall thought carefully and summoned Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Salazar raised his eyebrows and was about to ask a question but McGonagall beat him to it "These are the only people I can spare for now. Hurry, defend the core! We will do our best to hold them off since we are outnumbered. I do hope that we will give you enough time."

Merlin nodded his head at the answer and asked everyone to gather around him and the alternate Merlin. Hermione wanted to ask the alternate Merlin on where he came from and Merlin just interrupted her saying "Just call me A. M. The name is way too confusing with the both of us here." Everyone laughed lightly at the small joke Merlin had made.

Both A.M and Merlin casted a flaming transportation spell which instantly transported them with to the core. However ,they were caught unprepared. Before they have a chance to defend themselves or fight, they were all hit by spells of unknown variations and were unable to speak while facing down.

A sudden muffled scream told the ones who were attacked, that the attackers are going to do more damage, but the unfortunate victim is Hermione. Ron screamed muffledly to plead with the death eaters to let them go but they ignored him. Hermione was thrown across the room, with lots and lots of spells cast at her. She was unconscious but was bleeding badly. There was lots of laughter from the death eaters

All of a sudden, the laughter stopped. Godric and the others heard a voice telling them to release them from spell which the death eaters did. But it was nothing horrible than what was about to be Godric and the others slowly got on their feet, they were stunned by what they had seen. Most of the death eaters were dead on the floor, while some were under a hypnosis spell by Harry, more than they can count. They were burned to a crisp with a black residue on their eyes. Some were fighting with the other death eaters who tried to get through the door while Harry was spotted fighting Voldemort .

Harry was fighting Voldemort viciously with spells and enchantments but Voldemort always had the upper hand. Suddenly a spell struck Harry by Voldemort and he cry out in pain. Suddenly, a sudden a blinding light had appeared. Everyone had to cover their eyes as it was coming from the center core of the castle.

Suddenly two familiar voices shouted in anger" Get away from our son! You have gone too far!"

Everyone heard a slap and a punch which resulted in Voldemort being hit across the room.

When the light had dimmed, everyone was shocked at what they had seen.

For the two people who had stood there were none other than Lily and James Potter.

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating these chapters. I was occupied with work and stuff. Do enjoy the story .Any suggestions or tips will be appreciated. Have a great belated Thanksgiving day. Enjoy.


	15. The Revival Of The Fallen Army

Previously on The Changing Tide

Harry was fighting Voldemort viciously with spells and enchantments but Voldemort always had the upper hand. Suddenly a spell struck Harry by Voldemort and he cry out in pain. Suddenly, a sudden a blinding light had appeared. Everyone had to cover their eyes as it was coming from the center core of the castle.

Suddenly two familiar voices shouted in anger" Get away from our son! You have gone too far!"

Everyone heard a slap and a punch which resulted in Voldemort being hit across the room.

When the light had dimmed, everyone was shocked at what they had seen.

For the two people who had stood there were none other than Lily and James Potter.

*The story continues*

Everyone was stunned by what they had seen."Lily and James Potter? It was impossible! They were murdered by Voldemort. They did not survive at all."They thought.

Harry was in denial, shaking his head and muttering to himself that they were dead and were imposters in disguise. Voldemort on the other hand was cursing at the  
>Potters and fled by throwing himself out of the window and flying to safety.<p>

After that tense moment, Harry recovered and said in anger "Who are you and why do you impersonate my parents?"He thundered.

"Harry, we are not impersonating anyone at all. It is really us your Mother and Father."Lily and James smiled.

"Prove it. James, what is your animagus form and marauder's name? "

"Lily, what did Snape call you before your friendship fell apart during your fifth year and where were you during the time?"

James calmly said out "Prongs and my animagus is a stag"

Lily looked irritated at the thought of Snape and replied "He called me a mudblood during the fifth year right near the whomping willow."

Harry lowered his wand and whispered "It is you guys." He ran towards his parents and hugged them tightly as if he didn't want to let them go.

"Harry, you do know that your mother and I will do our best to protect you no matter what." James and Lily reassured him. Harry on the other hand, was too engrossed in crying his heart out after years of abuse, servitude and torture from the Dursleys and losing his close ones like Sirius Black, Dumbledore,Rowena and countless others who had fought for him.

"Harry." Lily whispered gently" Harry, we have to help the others. I sense that Remus is dying from a fight."Harry's head snapped up and said "What? You are able to sense people?"

Lily said "I am a empath . My accuracy of feeling it are almost precise. We must hurry."

Harry frowned and said "But what about the others? There are lots of people injured. We can't just leave them."

James and Lily looked at each other and smiled mischievously."Well, we won't abandon them because we have something in mind."

Suddenly a strong beam of light erupted behind them,making Harry and the others to shield their eyes. When the beam of light had faded, Lily continued " As you can see, we have brought reinforcements. We are now prepared in taking over the castle. Voldemort won't know what is coming to them." Everyone widened their eyes at the sight in front of them. Everyone who had died in the magical war were standing right in front of them glowing. This caused everyone to grin at each other and said "Voldemort is going to be in so much trouble."

Author's note: This is a short are your thoughts of this chapter . Suggestions and reviews are appreciated .Thank you for reading this chapter and have a nice day.


	16. The Powerful Ally

Previously on The Changing Tide

Suddenly a strong beam of light erupted behind them, making Harry and the others have to shield their eyes. When the beam of light had faded , Lily continued " As you can see, we have brought reinforcements. We are now prepared in taking over the castle. Voldemort won't know what is coming to them." Everyone widened their eyes at the sight in front of them. Everyone who had died in the magical war were standing right in front of them glowing .This had caused everyone to grin at each other and said " Voldemort is going to be in so much trouble."

*The story continues*

While everyone was looking for someone related to them, they had come across someone."Dumbledore!? "everyone cried out in shock.

Dumbledore smiled serenely and said "Hello there everyone. I have arrived to join the fight. You are not alone in this anymore."

A voice behind them said "About time , you better try to help Harry as much as possible seeing as you had caused Harry to suffer under the Dursleys for too long, for the fright you gave him for first and second year incidents with enchantments that were so broken easily by Harry,Ron and Hermione." Lily screamed at Dumbledore and slapped him at the same time. Suddenly a thought occurred to them" Oh no! We've totally forgotten about Hermione! How is she !?" as they ran to her. Helga was already there tending to her ."She is all right but was heavily hurt by curses which attacks the organs from the inside. I have manage to prevent it from happening while you guys were stunned by the revival of everyone."

The castle started to shake more violently and pieces of rubble started to fall. Godric looks up and said we better help Hogwarts. Her magic is starting to get drained. "Can you deal with Tom Riddle? He is absorbing my magic! I can't hold him back from the attacks anymore. Arghhh!" Hogwarts screamed with windows shattering and spells suddenly flew in damaging as they flew past objects.

"Everyone, Great Hall now! Hogwarts is dead!" shouted Helga and Godric as they dodge the spells and tried to delay the spells from attacking with shield charms .

"Hang on!" Harry suddenly cried. He closed his eyes and concentrated intensely. Everyone felt a pull into an appearance like-black hole and reappeared into the Great Hall. Everyone was struggling to reinforce their magic on the remaining pillars to prevent them from collapsing.

"What is going on?"Mrs Weasley cried out as she strained to hold the pillars." Mum! You can let go now! You will strain your magic if you apply any further!" Ron and Mr Weasley cried out.

Mrs Weasley shook her head "No! I will not stop, if this pillars falls, it will fall on everyone! I have already lost Fred, George, my brothers and Bill .I will not lose any more people I {need ? love ? }my family!" Molly screamed out in a strained effort.

Suddenly ice erupted around the pillars and it was shining with a mysterious light. Hermione weakly said" Mrs Weasley ,it Is safe now.I have strengthened the pillars from falling with an enchantment. You can let go now. The pillar is no longer dangerous."

"Molly, Hermione is right. I sense an enormous magic stabilising the Great Hall Pillars." Mr Weasley said.

Molly stopped her spell and fainted from exhaustion. Madame Pomfrey went to assist Molly by giving her potions to drink and said" She needs this potions. These will restore her energy within the hour. Rowena invented this before she had passed on."

Helga looked away,wiping her eyes at the news. Suddenly the Great Hall opened .An unknown figure walked in with a blue hood over the figure's head. Everyone pointed their wands at her and the figure merely raised its wand. Everyone cries out from the sudden splitting headache occurring. The figure said in a low voice" I have come in peace. I want to join to fight the Death Eaters. They have gone too far."

"Who are you!?" Godric roared in pain .All he heard next was the chuckle sound while the figure said" Don't you remember me Godric? After all, this is my favourite hood and cloak."

Suddenly Godric remembered something in realization. He whispered something that no one is able to hear except the figure. The figure nodded its head and took off its cloak and hood.

It was none other than Rowena Ravenclaw.

Author's Note: Surprised at the turn of events? Suggestions and comments are appreciated. Have a nice day.


	17. The Deserving Death Of The Enemy

Previously on The Changing Tide

"Who are you!?" Godric roared in pain. All he heard next was the chuckle sound while the figure said"Don't you remember me Godric? After all , this is my favourite hood and cloak."

Suddenly Godric remembered something in realization. He whispered something that no one is able to hear except the figure. The figure nodded its head and took off its cloak and hood.

It was none other than Rowena Ravenclaw.

*The story continues*

"Rowena!?"everyone cried out. Rowena smiled and nod her head."She looks younger than usual."Helga said

Suddenly the entrance hall gates were opened and death eaters began to invade the great hall and began to cast curses at everyone. Everyone immediately surrendered seeing as they were outnumbered.

Voldermort soon arrived and said " Join me, founders of Hogwarts. We could use witches and wizards like you."

"We will never join you and your mad quest for power and dominance" the founders spat out venomously. Salazar shook his head and said"I'm sorry everyone for this blood purity nonsense .However I am ashamed of this heir of mine .I will forfeit the heir of Slytherin and will pass it on to Harry Potter.

Hearing this, Voldermort started to cast the cruciatus curse at Salazar in anger, torturing Salazar until he is in agonizing pain.

"You will pay for this Tom Riddle!" A voice called out.

Voldermort merely laughed and said "who will stop me? Most of the Britain colonies as its citizens are now under my control ."

Harry frowned and said "You may have control of its citizens but you forgot one thing."

Voldermort asked "Which is what exactly? You are now overwhelmed by numbers."

Suddenly a thousand footsteps are marching from the seventh floor corridor, everyone was confused and they heard screams behind the Great Hall. Harry closed his eyes and summoned all his minions of his creations from his mind and made them appear to Voldermort.

Voldermort was shocked and shouted at his followers to fight. Harry on the other hand said "You have always underestimated me. You have never overwhelmed me but I have overwhelmed you by numbers beyond anything you have seen."

Suddenly the doors of the great hall have opened. Thousands of people were marching in with their wands raised. Everyone in the Great Hall have gasped out loud as they have seen their dead relatives marching past them looking angry at the death eaters. Among them Lily, James , Sirius and Dumbledore.

"Surrender Voldermort. You do not need to fight this" Harry calmly said.

"Never!"Voldermort screamed and started the attack.

Spells were casted everywhere with people who were living were screaming in fear. Dumbledore went to fight Voldermort while the others magical spirits such as Lily and James were defending the others to evacuate the castle before casualties were high.

Massive explosions of gases erupted in the great hall, everyone was blinded by attacks. However, when the gas has cleared up, everyone who wasn't dead, were moved to another section of Hogwarts to prevent them from getting killed. The remaining ones were the people which includes the founders who were resurrected by the hidden magical rune Rowena had sacrificed to create and spell McGonagall had cast.

"This ends now Voldemort !" James and Sirius yelled when they are facing Voldemort while the others are fighting. Peter Pettigrew on the other hand, transformed into a mouse and started a sneak attack at the back. Lily and Remus suddenly appeared and immediately went to back James and Sirius up.

"Remus! What are you doing here!? Get out while you still can! "yelled James and Sirius in fear."You guys are my family. I will not lose you guys again or I'll die trying to defend you guys!" Remus Lupin shouted in response.

Suddenly a green spell struck Remus just as he was finished talking. Lily went to grab Remus and levitate him quickly to a safe place." Pity." said Voldemort while twirling his wand."He would have been a great death eater if he had join my ranks. I will repeat this again. Will you join me to fight for our cause?"

"Never!" screamed Sirius and James while shooting spells in a fury. Voldermort batted it aside with just a sweep of his wand lazily. Suddenly a mouse jumped up and snatched his wand and ran away while transforming at the same time. A green jet of light suddenly struck Peter Pettigrew but somehow he did not react to the curse.

"That's impossible. No one is able to survive the killing curse except for the boy who lived" exclaimed Voldermort with wide eyes. James and Lily narrowed their eyes in anger " Don't you ever harm my family again!" thundered James and Lily while casting a double stream of green and gold spells at him. Voldemort was blasted off weakened .When the death eaters had seen what was happening, they had pressed their dark mark to summon for reinforcements. Almost immediately, thousands of streams of dark apparition clouds appear and many death eaters appeared.

Everyone was startled by the advance of magic due to them being dead. Harry on the other hand appeared to Voldermort and said "Not bad .You have your army. But we can do better."

He summoned Ginny, Neville, Luna, Hermione ,Ron and Lee Jordan. They had linked hands and closed their eyes intensely concentrating on some form. Suddenly, the whole castle shook and the castle was hit by lots and lots of explosions and holes appearing from the ground.

Multiple variety of elemental minions appeared from every location. Every shadow, fire, water and earth ,light and thunder rose up as one and started to fight the death eaters as soon as they had shown up . Many screams erupted from the death eaters as they were killed or knocked is unable to do anything but watch helplessly as his minions were thrashed all over the place while he was fighting the Marauders.

"Just so you know Voldemort, we are immortal. We cannot be killed by a killing curse."James said.

Behind James was a comical scene, a death eater was separated by his closest allies who were incapacitated upon a surprise attack .A earth elemental was playing with him while moving all over the place from the frightened death eater who was shooting spells in a frantic motion. The earth elemental roared at him which had caused a few more elementals to run to his direction .The death eater screamed in fear and fainted which the elemental forces took advantage of. They had made him into some sort of ball for a hockey game. The earth elementals conjured a hockey stick of their own and played with the ice elementals who had conjured their own ice hockey stick. The fire, light and thunder elemental minions decided to watch them play and had conjured seats at either sides as well as a goalpost at both sides cheering both teams on to win . Soon a Hermione and Neville stood calmly and watch them fight over the death eater. Hermione had also casted (cast) a projection screen for the people who were teleported to another side of the castle for protection it had distracted everyone from noticing the fight with Voldermort ( t) between the Marauders and Lily

When the death eaters had struck the goalpost, the people roared in approval and screamed "score!" Thus, making the marauders chuckle in amusement. Lily had charmed every object she had casted to hit Voldermort the moment he had passed a certain object to distract and Sirius were fighting and defending while James was shielding Lily from harm.

While Voldermort was distracted, Harry teleported both Ron and Ginny with him and collected every horcrux they have found and discovered and placed it into a sack and appeared back instantly. Merlins immediately knew the contents of what they have held and cast a fiendfire at the hocrux object. All the horcruxes screamed in pain and torture until lots of cracks were heard from the sack until Voldermort recoiled from the sudden pain in his chest from the soul immediately fled to his hiding place in the ministry. Discovering that the dark lord had escaped, the remaining death eaters who were still alive immediately apparated out of Hogwarts when all the wards have fallen.

Everyone cheered in happiness seeing as the battle was won but it was at a great cost. However, they have heard a snarl coming from the back of the hall and saw Bellatrix refusing to surrender. She had retrieved her wand and was cutting and slashing anything she sees. Seeing this, Molly rushed to Bellatrix and started to fight her. After many dark spells and deadly curses, Molly had managed to subdue her by casting her to appear like a salami,and cast a small cutting curse for her to have a small puncture hole near her head to make her disorientated as she flew around the great hall uncontrollably while crying out curses and swearing words at Molly. The final straw came when Bellatrix taunted Molly about her dead family members which Molly retaliated by freezing her when the deflated Bellatrix dropped to the ground and said the magic word which had triggered the dark and silent curse she had previously cast at Bellatrix without her knowing "revenge." Bellatrix was instantly vaporised into a dark gas .

Author's Note :How do you find the Chapter? Rate / Reviews/Suggestions will be appreciated.

Thank you once again and have a nice day.


End file.
